The Story Of A Despaired Destiny
by Izari-Hime
Summary: A Love for someone may be kept a secret but it might take a toll for the worst when it's too late.... SasuSaku oneshot Enjoy! and please review thanx!:rated T for a bit of blood and violence


**Disclamer-** I do not own Naruto so just chill out

**The Story Of A Despaired Destiny**

**By Hikaru no Yuki-Chan**

She plunged down into the dark, her heart beating faster with every second passing. All she could see was darkness with a faint scent of blood. The moonlight glistened on the puddles of red. Her screams replayed in her head as she saw her parents drop dead onto the floor. She couldn't even do anything to save them. Murdered in the middle of the night. The killer unseen. The only evidence of him were the kunais logged into her mother's back and into her father's chest. She feel them slowly dying with every second passing. Their screams overwhelm her as she drops down to the floor. Sweating as she was holding in to the sobs and tears that threatened to come out. A heart-wrenching scream was the last thing she heard before she shot up from her bed.

Her face and her once bright now pale pink hair dripping with sweat. Her heart racing so fast she felt as if it was going to burst inside of her. Eyes Bloodshot. Her face filled with the tears spilling onto her pale cheeks then onto the bed sheet. After her parents murder, never has a night passed without that nightmare of their murder. Every single night she witnesses one of the worst nights of Sakura Haruno's life. The only people that know of her parents' murder was the Hokage and the Jounin instructors.

Finally morning has come so she starts her daily routine. She glances over at her clock. It read 6:45 am. Trudging over to the bathroom she too a shower and then put on her training outfit and headed outside to meet up with her teammates on the bridge. Her once shoulder length hair was now running down the middle of her back. She grew it out and didn't bother to cut it anymore. Her out fit consisted of knee length black shorts and a simple black tee. Her once sparkling emerald eyes now are dull just like her pastel pink hair.

Finally she reached the bridge. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! Ohayo Naruto" she chirped with a fake smile plastered on her face. But unknown to her that they could see right through her mask. Even Naruto. "Hn" "Ohayo Sakura-chan!!! Guess what???" "What?" she chorused sarcastically. She knew where this was heading. "Kakashi-sensei is late !!!OMG!!!!" he replied with a little snicker "Wow Naruto thanks for stating the obvious." replied Sakura "No problem!" Naruto said with a sheepish and proud grin on his face. "Tch usuratonkachi" Sasuke retorted deciding to join in to the conversation "Hey I'm not a….a whatever you said you….you.. you teme. Teme!!!!" Right then Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "Ohayo minna." he started while leaning his arm over Naruto's head. "Well you see a rare bug came and landed on my window…….."He got cut off when "LIAR" chorused Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke just stood there smirking. "Huh" Kakashi gasped pretending to be hurt "That hurt my feelings" Naruto just stood there and snickered. "Ok so do we have a mission or what?" Sasuke asked finally deciding to say something. "Um…. Actually Tsunade gave all the teams the day off so……..Bye!" he disappeared in another poof of smoke. "OMG we waited here for him just so he can tell us we have a day off!!!!" Sakura suddenly burst out yelling.

When they finally got Sakura to cool down the started on the path to the park. The park of many painful memories. The memory of Sakura being left alone in the middle of the night after Sasuke left. Naruto then decided to leave after he saw the looks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces. Sasuke's face had a look of guilt and regret. _How could I of done that to her. At that time all I had on my mind was revenge. Not anymore that has changed now. _Sakura's face had a look of sadness and rejection. _I don't blame him for doing that. I'm a burden and a weakling. That's why I couldn't even save my parents. _At this thought, tears escaped her eyes. _I can't cry now. Not in front of Sasuke, he would think I'm weaker than he thinks I am. _These tears she was trying to hold in, soon turned into sobs. She wasn't expecting to suddenly break down right here at this moment, but the thought of those two memories triggered all her held in cries.

She then collapsed on a bench across from her. Sasuke just looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked not knowing what was going on. For some reason he actually cared a little for the pink haired girl. Ever since he gained his revenge, well you can say he has changed. Usually if it were someone else, he would of just let them cry their eyes out and he would of just left. But something inside of him at that time told him to stay. He sat down beside her. "What happened?" he asked her again. "Nothing Sasuke-kun just nothing" she replied, it was obvious to him that something was not right. "Sakura you wouldn't be like this if nothing was wrong. You can tell me." he knew that whatever she was going to tell him was going to be really bad. Just looking at the state she was in, that told him everything. She sighed while stifling a sob "I will tell you Sasuke-kun but promise not to tell anyone. Not another soul" _It's obviously really serious if she doesn't want anyone to know. _He thought. Then she started to tell him the story of her parents' death and about the reoccurring dreams.

**Flashback**

She plunged down into the dark, her heart beating faster with every second passing. All she could see was darkness with a faint scent of blood. The moonlight glistened on the puddles of red. Her screams replayed in her head as she saw her parents drop dead onto the floor. She couldn't even do anything to save them. Murdered in the middle of the night. The killer unseen. The only evidence of him were the kunais logged into her mother's back and into her father's chest. She feel them slowly dying with every second passing. Their screams overwhelm her as she drops down to the floor. Sweating as she was holding in to the sobs and tears that threatened to come out. A heart-wrenching scream was the last thing she heard before she shot up from her bed.

Her face and her once bright now pale pink hair dripping with sweat. Her heart racing so fast she felt as if it was going to burst inside of her. Eyes Bloodshot. Her face filled with the tears spilling onto her pale cheeks then onto the bed sheet. After her parents murder, never has a night passed without that nightmare of their murder. Every single night she witnesses one of the worst nights of Sakura Haruno's life. The only people that know of her parents' murder was the Hokage and the Jounin instructors.

**End Flashback**

"And that is my story." At this rate she stopped crying and on her face was a look of sadness and another emotion that he couldn't point out. Loneliness. Something that never in an eternity he would of thought would happen to a girl like her. Always happy and so full of life. He would of never of guessed that something like this would happen to her. Suddenly a new feeling had overwhelmed him. Guilt and regret. Two things that Uchiha Sasuke had never in a lifetime dreamt of feeling.

She sat there looking at the ground quietly waiting for him to say something. All of her life's struggles have finally taken a toll on her. Her parents' death, her broken heart, her feeling of weakness and her feeling of unwanted ness. " I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. Now you have to listen to me while I cried my eyes out. This is the moment I've finally broken. I have admitted it. This place brings back too many bad memories. The night you left me on this very bench………" she trailed off. " This is something I have never thought I would of have encountered in my life. Regret and guilt. I feel guilty for leaving you there that night. And for all of the pain I've caused you. For that I'm deeply sorry."

Never in her life she though she would hear words like that coming from him. She just sat there speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I also want to tell you that when I thanked you, I didn't say it just because it was the spur of the moment. I meant something with it." he explained once more. She looked at him with a look of question in her eyes. _Why is he telling me this now………_ "I wanted to thank you for being the only person who loved me with all their heart. But most of all I wanted to thank you for not giving up on me when everyone did." After telling her that he stood up to leave.

After Sakura left the park she took a stroll throughout the village. She spent the whole day walking until sunset. As the sun set she sat on the hill that she used to sit with her parents before they died. The sky was bursting with colours at first until the darkness overwhelmed it. _Just like I was before……_She thought. After watching the sunset she walked along the river and across the bridge where Team 7 met everyday. They had finally gotten back together three years ago after Sasuke left for two years to the snake sanin. Right after he gained his power he killed him and killed his brother. He killed the sanin to finally bring peace to Konoha. Because of this he was forgiven and welcomed back into his hometown. Finally reaching her house she changed her clothes and went to bed.

A window breaking woke Sakura up from her slumber. She grabbed a kunai off of her night table and bolted upright. A small suppressed laughter was heard. She turned her head toward the sound and saw a man with yellow eyes just like those of a wolf. His hair was fiery red and shot up in spikes. "I'm back for the last Haruno…you." he said with a smirk on his face.

After Sasuke had left after he was finished talking to Sakura, he went to the highest tree in Konoha. His sanctuary. The place that he went to, to clear his mind and get his confused thoughts back in order. _Why did I stay there and tell her that. Why do I even care. Something is wrong. Even after killing Itachi there is still that empty feeling in my heart and it can only be filled by………it can only be filled by her…_Just at the end of that thought, he felt his heart pang inside of his chest. "Sakura" he whispered and ran towards her house.

"What do you want from me?!?!" Sakura yelled out with rage and fear filling up inside of her. "What do you really think that I would let you live after your family ruined my life?" the man answered back.

Sasuke finally reached Sakura's house after one minute of sprinting. He had sensed that something was wrong so he decided to see what was going on. He found the back door open and followed the sound of voices that lead him to the living room. "Sakura?" he called out.

Sakura heard a voice calling her name. She then saw Sasuke approach her. "Sasuke-kun?" when she turned her head towards him the man decided to take his chance when she let her guard down. He pulled out a katana from a holder on the inside of his cloak. With a quick motion he stabbed it into Sakura's abdomen and with one hand seal he was gone. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled his eyes wide. He then caught her just as she was falling and cradled her on the floor. "No….no….you can't die….no" he whispered hysterically. "I'm sorry. I'm such a nuisance to you all. This might be for the better." Sakura answered as her life started to drain away slowly." What are you talking about.? You can't die, your not!" he tried to persuade her. "That sword was coated with poison. I can feel it in my veins and it's nearly reached my heart." Sakura answered as her eyes glazed over and the blood continued to slowly rush out of her wound her eyes then started to close bringing her even nearer to her eternal slumber. "Sakura? Sakura? Wake up don't give up. I love you don't go please don't." Sasuke said while clutching her even closer to him. His hands covered with her blood. "This was my destiny all along. I will die happy Sasuke-kun because I am with you and because I've heard the words I longed to hear all my life. Thank you and my heart will be yours forever…..I love you." she said using up her last breath. Her heart beat three more times and then took it's last as death took over her. "It's not over….ashiteru Sakura."

The End

Hope ya liked it and please take a few seconds to review it would really make my day :) Thank You :P


End file.
